Virtual Century
The Virtual Century, also known as the Virtual Calendar, is the chronological era in which the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series take place. Details A society with a virtual history The limits of mankind's space advancement has come. People who accepted to live in the limited living space of the Earth Sphere are in a world where an ambiguous but robust system called the corporate state dominates and a "highly entertaining war" called the Limited War is carried out, it enjoyed daily peace and boredom. People's living space In the Virtual Calendar, the living space of mankind has extended beyond the Earth, around the moon, and to the moon. The Earth, its orbiting orbit, and the moon are collectively referred to as the "Earth Zone". The vast majority of people live within this area. Asides from this, mankind was beginning to leave footprints somewhat in the outer planetary systems even after Mars, but it is not yet a general thing. People became aware of the limits of their potential and embraced their own destiny to live in a finite living space. The birth of a corporate state There is almost no "nation" in the form like the present. Nevertheless, peaceful world unification was not made possible. The globalization of networking has progressed, and the communication tools that depend on it have also evolved dramatically, and it is a society of the Virtual Calendar. There, the communication of the people is no longer bound by the physical constraints of distance. For this reason, the sense of belonging in the conventional meaning has become increasingly thin, and the nation form based on the sky-like concept of "country" gradually became meaningless. On the other hand, people's lives depended on various huge multi-national companies called Hyper Contents Providers. They provide convenience through a network that enables smooth and massive information exchange. That dominant power increased day by day, and when the National Administration organization noticed the seriousness of the situation and it attempted to embark on their control, the trend of the situation had already never been. Although there were some skirmishes, the majority did not change, and the old National Administration abandoned its duties. Here, a strange national form called the "corporate state" was born, based on the Hyper Contents Provider. A nation that does not have clear borders and does not have entities that will change the scope of their influence by connecting and severing networks. While the level of everyday life of people themselves is still unchanged, the social structure that supports the fundamentals has changed drastically. Lost border line The rise of a corporate state forms one major aspect in the flow of change in the social structure that has advanced in the cyber calendar. It was a gradual change that had progressed over a long period of time, but as a result, it lead to a very special situation. When a clear border is cut out, things like nationalism and ethnic consciousness as a philosophy (or means) with a physical foundation were diluted from people's minds. However, they continued to function as a means of identification, and were deeply rooted in the depths of people. Certainly, this consciousness is harmful if combined with excessive ego, but on the other hand, it was effective in terms of revitalizing social organizations and maintaining motivation. As a result, although the old National Administration organization has lost a clear mandate, but it has become dedicated to find its significance to function as a base for the spiritual attribution of such people. The capital of a former powerful state became a sacred place, many of which kept the influence which cannot be ignored as the origin of religious ideals in the typological sense. CLOSED CIRCUIT ~Earth Area Closed~ In some families and networks that have gained legendary success in the early years of the cyber calendar, some people have established a position to say as a kind of super-regulated privileged class, which is commonly referred to as "Overload". They were an equity shareholder of a corporate state, which, in most cases, spanned the reconstruction, allowing meta-national behavior. The whimsical behavior they occasionally displayed often creates various troubles in conflict with the interests of the corporate state. Moreover, people who do not belong to such privilege classes would also form a new parallel class system corresponding the organization to which they belong. For example, a collection of technocrats such as those represented by 0 Plant was recognized as an autonomous organization with the power to be stolen even within the corporate state. Here, pluralism represented by the relationship of fluid subject relation with the so-called main consciousness was formed, the authoritarian system came to a decisive end, but on the other hand, the complex attributional era trend has become definite. On the other hand, the vast majority of people were guaranteed a moderately easy life. All physically demanding labor has become delegated by machines (including androids) or by creatures. Generally, in the society of the Virtual Calendar, everything is progressing at commercial pace, the pan-world economic interdependence system is fixed, and the mentality of the people and the consciousness of life gradually became a thing. And, it comes to a politically and culturally turbid state of stasis which can be referred to as a "medieval stagnation period". Timeline *'V.C.01 onwards' - The limits of humanity's advances in space are reached, and the concept of the corporate state is established. *'V.C.70 (second half)' - The XMU project is launched by the DN Corporation for the purpose of developing humanoid combat robots for use in the Limited War. *'V.C.7e' - The prototype M.S.B.S. was completed as the OS for battle weapons. *'V.C.80' - The XMU project is cancelled due to techincal issues. *'V.C.84' - The Moongate is discovered by the DN Corp. underneath the lunar surface. *'V.C.86' - 0 Plant was established to research into and reverse-engineer the Moongate's overtechnology. More to be added Category:Under Construction Category:Virtual-On universe